Sensei, Maji De?
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: "A-aku menyukai Sensei! Ma-maukah Sensei jadi pacarku?" / Satu pernyataan cinta yang membuat hidup gadis itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelahnya. / "5 Maret adalah hari kelulusanmu, berarti kita menikah pertengahan April." / Maji de? / Special for LOVE4INO event Libra 3/ RnR / Just for Ino-centric/ ShisuiIno
"Se- _sensei_!"

Gadis itu meremas ujung roknya. Ia tundukkan kepalanya agar pemuda di depannya tidak melihat betapa merahnya wajah gadis itu saat ini. Rambut pirang halusnya yang ia gerai saat ini perlahan tertiup angin. Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat gadis secantik bidadari itu.

"Hmm?" Si pemuda hanya membalas singkat. Ia alihakan pandangannya dari gadis di depannya ke tumpukan beberapa dokumen di mejanya―pura-pura sibuk.

"A-aku … aku…."

"Ya, ada apa, Yamanaka Ino?" Pemuda dengan rambut ikal itu tetap berpura-pura sibuk dengan dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

"A-aku menyukai _Sensei_! Ma-maukah _Sensei_ jadi pacarku?"

Satu pernyataan cinta yang membuat hidup gadis itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelahnya.

* * *

 _ **Sensei, Maji De**_ **?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Shisui x Yamanaka Ino**

 **Dedicated for LOVE4INO 2016 event. Happy Inocent Days, Inocent!**

 **Libra 3**

 **Warning : Super crack pair, maybe super OOC, typo(s) etc.**

* * *

 **Ino POV**

Aku masih tak berani menatap Shisui- _sensei_. _Sensei_ masih tidak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap pernyataan cintaku barusan. Kuremas ujung rokku lebih kuat. Heh, harusnya aku sadar diri, ya? Mana mau seseorang sesempurna _Sensei_ berpacaran dengan bocah SMA sepertiku?

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap _Sensei_. Perlahan, kuangkat kepalaku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah senyuman lembut _Sensei_. Senyuman yang membutku jantungku berdetak dua puluh lima kali lebih cepat―entahlah aku hanya menebak. Tak bisa kuelakkan, pipiku kembali memanas―lebih panas. Aku pun kembali menundukkan kepalaku seperti maling yang baru saja tertangkap basah mencuri.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu, Yamanaka Ino?"

Suara _baritone Sensei_ yang tiba-tiba memecah suasana hening ini mau tak mau membuatku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. Apa dia mau mempertimbangkanku?

"Y-ya! Tentu saja, _Sensei_! Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku," ujarku jujur. Walaupun begini, aku adalah orang yang memegang kata-katanya.

 _Sensei_ bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kau siap menanggung resikonya? Berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan delapan tahun lebih tua darimu?"

 _Yatta_! Sepertinya _Sensei_ mempertimbangkanku! Kutatap matanya dengan penuh semangat. "Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya dan kupikir aku siap menanggung resikonya!"

"Aku tidak sedang bermain cinta-cintaan. Apa kau mengerti?"

Seperti yang kuduga. Orang dewasa tidak akan main-main, 'kan? Itu tujuanku! "Aku juga tidak akan bermain-main, _Sensei_. Aku sadar sepenuhnya dengan perkataanku."

Tak ada jawaban dari _Sensei_. Ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. Kalender?

"5 Maret adalah hari kelulusanmu, berarti kita menikah pertengahan April."

Cukup lama aku mencerna kata-kata _Sensei_. Me-menikah? _Maji de_?

"EEEH?"

* * *

Uchiha Shisui. Dia adalah guru UKS pengganti sementara karena guru UKS yang asli yang merupakan temannya sewaktu SMA sedang cuti melahirkan. Ia bersedia menerimanya karena ia juga sedang ingin cuti dari pekerjaan sebenarnya. Ia pernah bilang kepadaku kalau ia menerimanya karena ia ingin melihat masa-masa SMA kembali. _Sensei_ tak pernah memberitahukanku pekerjaan aslinya. Tapi dari rumor yang kudengar, _Sensei_ mempunyai sebuah rumah sakit. Aneh memang, pekerjaan penting seperti itu bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Ayo Ino. Masuk!"

Suara _baritone_ itu membuyarkan lamunanku. _Sensei_ menatapku heran dari dalam mobilnya. Ya, kami berjanji untuk pulang bersama hari ini.

Aku pun bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil _Sensei_.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, _Sensei_!" dustaku.

 _Sensei_ mulai menghidupkan mobilnya dan melaju keluar dari parkiran sekolah. Canggung. Hanya itu yang ada di antara kami saat ini, mungkin tepatnya hanya aku yang canggung. Aku sangat senang _Sensei_ menerima pernyataan cintaku. Tetapi, menikah? Itu terlalu mengejutkan untukku.

Aku saat ini masih menginjak bangku kelas tiga SMA dan bulan Maret nanti merupakan kelulusanku. Aku masih sangat muda untuk menikah. Aku memang menginginkan seseorang yang dewasa untuk berpacaran denganku, tetapi setidaknya seseorang yang dewasa yang mau bersabar menungguku sampai lulus universitas nanti. Rencanaku benar-benar meleset sama sekali.

Aku sempat berpikir kalau _Sensei_ hanya mempermainkanku. Tetapi, entahlah…. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan kuremas kembali ujung rok-ku.

"Kau selalu seperti itu sejak tadi. Kau kenapa?"

Aku pun menatap _Sensei_.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, _Sensei_ ," jawabku sembari menatap _Sensei_.

 _Sensei_ tersenyum tipis. "Kau memikirkan kata-kataku tadi?"

"Ti-tidak, _Sensei_!"

"Jangan panggil aku _Sensei_ ketika kita berdua! Panggil namaku." _Sensei_ tersenyum ke arahku. Ah, dia selalu bisa menggoyahkan hatiku.

"Ba-baik, Shisui…- _kun_?"

"Itu lebih baik," ujarnya dengan senang, " _ne_ , Ino. Apa kau ragu dengan perkataanku? Aku serius, _lho_. Aku tidak sedang bermain cinta-cintaan." _Sensei_ menjeda perkataannya, "aku bisa menjamin masa depanmu, aku sudah mapan, dan aku sudah cukup umur. Dan kau kurasa untuk seorang wanita kau sudah cukup umur. Kau masih bisa berkuliah walaupun statusmu sudah menikah."

Aku menatap _Sensei_ tak percaya. _Sensei_ … sudah berpikir sejauh itu?

"Tapi _Sen_ ―Shisui- _kun_ , apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah SMA sepertiku? Aku … aku memang berpikiran untuk berpacaran denganmu, tetapi untuk menikah denganmu sekarang kurasa … sedikit terlalu cepat?"

 _Sensei_ tersenyum tipis—lagi. "Aku tentunya tidak akan menikahimu tanpa restu orang tuamu. Kalau menurut orang tuamu sudah boleh, kenapa harus ditunda? Tetapi kalau orang tuamu merasa terlalu cepat, aku bersedia menundanya dahulu."

 _Sensei_ bahkan sudah memikirkan sejauh ini…? Apa mungkin Sensei menyukaiku sejak lama?

"Tetapi kalau kau tak bersedia, kau masih bisa mundur dari sekarang, Ino." Aku melihat raut kekecewaan di sana.

Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apa yang saat ini kurasakan. Aku sangat senang—senang sekali karena _Sensei_ membalas cintaku. Siapa sih, yang mau begitu saja putus setelah lima jam yang lalu mulai berpacaran? Hanya orang bodoh kurasa. Tetapi, jika aku tidak mundur dan orang tuaku menyetujui pernikahanku dengan _Sensei_ sebulan setelah kelulusanku, aku menikah di umurku yang bahkan masih 17 tahun. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ketika _Forehead_ sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, sedangkan aku sibuk mengurus anakku.

"Akan kujamin kau tidak akan hamil sebelum lulus universitas."

Pipiku langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kualihkan pandanganku ke jendela. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya terlalu lama, tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung!

Kudengar tawa kecil dari _Sensei_. "Aku selalu suka dengan reaksi polosmu itu, Ino. Walaupun kau sok dewasa di depan temanmu, tapi kau masih naif untuk hal seperti ini."

"Ti-tidak lucu, Shisui- _kun,_ " ujarku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela.

"Yap, kita sampai!"

 _Sensei_ menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah mungilku. Tu-tunggu dulu!

"Da-dari mana kau mengetahui rumahku?" Satu pertanyaan yang lupa aku tanyakan sejak tadi.

"Aku _sensei_ -mu, aku tahu segalanya."

"Kau bukan wali kelasku, Shisui- _kun_. Kau hanya guru UKS."

 _Sensei_ tertawa kecil. "Bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa-apa, 'kan?"

 _Sensei_ perlahan mendekatiku. Makin dekat … makin dekat. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku membatu seperti ini. Aku pun menutup mataku dan meremas rok-ku kembali—entahlah ini sudah kali berapa rok-ku menjadi korban keganasan tanganku. Aku mencium bau _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh _Sensei_. Apa ini … akan menjadi ciuman pertama kami?

 _ **KLIK**_

Sabuk pengaman itu terlepas. Pelahan napas hangat _Sensei_ tak terasa lagi. Aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat _Sensei_ tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Nona! Aku takkan menyentuhmu sebelum kita benar-benar resmi."

Buru-buru kubuka pintu mobil _Sensei_ sembari menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah. MALU! Aku sangat malu.

Baru saja aku hendak berjalan menuju rumahku, tiba-tiba _Sensei_ kembali memanggilku. "Ino. Bilang pada orang tuamu, aku akan ke sini Sabtu ini untuk membicarakan masalah tadi. Kau tidak akan mundur, 'kan?"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku, aku menggeleng dengan semangat. Setidaknya aku bisa berharap jika ibuku takkan mengijinkanku menikah secepat itu, bukan? Yang penting aku tidak mau berpisah dengan _Sensei_.

* * *

Kejadian itu satu bulan yang lalu. Tepat saat pemuda brengsek berambut merah itu memutuskanku sepihak seperti sebuah perusahaan yang sedang krisis. Tanpa ada apa-apa, dia meminta putus dariku tanpa persetujuanku sama sekali. Padahal saat itu aku sangat mencintainya. Kami tidak putus secara baik-baik. Perubahan sifatnya yang sangat drastis yang membutku terpancing emosi dan mengatakan kalimat yang buruk padanya. Dia yang juga seseorang yang emosian, berbalik memarahiku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku menangis. Aku sangat terluka saat itu. Aku membenci dia, Sabaku sialan itu. Aku pun berlari menju atap sekolah untuk menangis sepuasnya, tetapi yang kudapati beberapa pasang siswa-siswi sedang asyik menghabiskan _bento_ berdua. Aku pun kembali berlari. Saat itu aku tak sengaja melewati UKS. Kuintip dari luar, tak ada siapapun. Aku pun masuk ke dalam UKS dan berjalan menuju salah satu tempat tidurnya. Kututup rapat-rapat tirainya kubenamkan kepalaku ke bantal yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu.

Aku tak tahu betapa kacaunya penampilanku saat itu. Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya. Yang terpenting saat itu adalah aku ingin menangis hingga perasaanku lega.

Tanpa kusadari, tirai itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Shisui- _sensei_ saat itu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

" _Sensei_ , maafkan aku, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar saja. Dan kumohon jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk ruangan ini," jawabku dengan tersedu. Aku pun kembali membenamkan wajahku ke bantal.

Tiba-tiba tempat tidur itu berderit. _Sensei_ menarik tubuhku sehingga saat itu wajahku tepat di dada bidangnya. Ia pun memelukku. Hangat sekali.

"Sekarang, menangislah sepuasnya."

Entah kenapa, air mataku kembali berlinang. "Kenapa, _Sensei_? Aku sangat mencintainya, aku ingin serius dengannya. Tiba-tiba ia memutuskanku tanpa ada apa-apa. Aku tak tahu salahku dimana. Yang kulakukan hanya mempertahankan hubunganku. Kenapa mereka sangat labil, _Sensei_?"

"Mereka masih sangat muda, Ino."

Dan kata-kata _Sensei_ saat itu, membuatku terdoktrin ingin berpacaran dengan seseorang yang dewasa saja. Salah satunya dengan _Sensei_.

* * *

"Bu … bu…."

"Hmm?" Ibu menjawab panggilanku dengan ogah-ogahan sembari menonton televisi.

Ho iya, sebagai informasi, aku anak satu-satunya dan aku hanya tinggal dengan ibuku. Ayahku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Karena itu kami err … sangat miskin? Ibuku hanya penjual bunga, dan itupun tak terlalu ramai karena rumah kami tidak terlalu dekat dengan kota.

"Bu … kalau seseorang melamarku Sabtu ini, apa pendapat ibu?"

Ibu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Masih kecil sudah lamar-lamaran. Lebih baik kau belajar dan mendapatkan beasiswa!"

Kalau begini, _Sensei_ mau menundanya, 'kan? Aku pun memeluk ibuku dan tersenyum senang. "Aku cinta Ibu!" seruku sembari mencium pipiku. Aku pun bergegas menuju kamarku sebelum ibuku mengomel lagi.

Ah _Sensei_! _Daisuki_!

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan begitu cepat. Tak terasa sekarang hari Sabtu, yang berarti _Sensei_ ingin membicarakan masalah tentang kami kepada ibuku. Kupakai bajuku yang paling cantik. Aku pun keluar kamarku menuju ruang tamu. Kulihat ibuku masih sibuk mengurusi bunga dengan baju yang berantakan.

Kudekati ibu dan kuambil penyiram bunga itu dari tangannya. Kudorong ibu masuk ke dalam rumah. "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Hari ini ada seseorang yang ingin melamarku. Ibu sebaiknya berdandan dengan cantik!"

"Apa maksudmu, Yamanaka Ino?"

"Sudah, kugantikan menyiram bunga ini, gantinya ibu harus mandi dan berdandan dengan cantik."

Ibu yang sepertinya kesal dengan ocehan-ocehanku memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Ibu selesai mandi. Ibu hanya memakai baju seadanya, tak berdandan sedikitpun. "Ibu! Sudah kubilang untuk berdandan cantik, bukan?"

"Kau kenapa sih, Ino? Kau mengigau, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang, anak Ibu yang cantik ini akan dilamar hari ini."

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun dan mulai bekerja, Ino!"

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam itu berhenti di depan rumah mungilku. "Itu orangnya!"

Ibu hanya menatap tak percaya ke arah jalan. Setelah itu, keluarlah pemuda berperawakan tinggi berambut hitam legam dan ikal dari mobil itu. Ia memakai setelan kemeja rapi yang menambah ketampanannya. Ia lemparkan senyumnya ke arahku. Dia kekasihku, Uchiha Shisui.

Aku yang melihat _Sensei_ yang sangat menawan tak dapat menahan senyumku juga. Tiba-tiba, Ibu menyikut tanganku. "Jangan bilang dia yang akan melamarmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau seseorang akan melamarmu?"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan Ibu. "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, Ibu. Bahkan dari Kamis lalu."

"Astaga." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Ibu.

 _Sensei_ sekarang sudah berada di teras rumahku. Ia pun membungkuk memberi salam pada Ibu. "Nyonya Tsunade, bukan? Ibu Ino?"

"Y-ya! Aku Ibu Ino."

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Ibu, bolehkah?"

"Ya! Silakan masuk, nak…?"

"Shisui. Uchiha Shisui."

Ibu hanya menatapku tak percaya. Setelah menyilakan _Sensei_ duduk, ia pun menarikku ke dapur dengan dalih akan menyiapkan makanan untuk _Sensei_.

"Darimana kau kenal dia?"

"Dia guru UKS pengganti di sekolahku, Bu."

"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu?"

"Err … lamaran?"

Setelah itu Ibu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa makan dan minuman seadanya tentunya. Aku pun juga mengikuti Ibu.

 _Sensei_ menyeruput tehnya. Sesekali ia menatapku dan kubalas dengan senyumanku.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu, Nak?"

"Aku ingin melamar anak Ibu, Yamanaka Ino. Aku akan menikahinya tepat sebulan setelah ia lulus. Aku akan menjamin masa depannya. Apa diperbolehkan?"

Aku menatap Ibu. Ibu sudah bilang kalau aku terlalu muda, bukan?

"Ya, tentu saja! Boleh, Uchiha- _san_. Bahkan hari ini aku izinkan."

Aku menatap Ibu tak percaya. Aku sangat yakin Kamis lalu Ibu mengatakan kalau aku terlalu muda menikah, 'kan? "Ibu!"

 _Sensei_ tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Aku tidak menyangka Ino akan bertemu dengan jodohnya secepat ini. Tapi apapun itu, aku sangat senang jika Ino senang."

Dan itu adalah hari yang tak dapat kupercaya selama hidupku.

* * *

Sekarang sudah Senin lagi, yang berarti aku harus menjalani aktifitasku lagi dan … bertemu dengan _Sensei_ lagi. Aku tak tahu, aku tak sanggup bahkan hanya sekedar menampakkan diri padanya. Aku meremas tali tasku. Aku tak menyangka satu pernyataan cinta pada hari itu membuat hari-hariku menjadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Aku teringat dengan kata-kata Ibu malam itu. Setelah aku mengunci diriku di kamar, malamnya aku keluar meminta kejelasan dari Ibu. Ibu hanya memelukku lalu menjawab, "dia kaya, Ino. Dia bisa menjamin masa depanmu. Aku tak ingin kau hidup seperti aku."

Berbagai argumen aku keluarkan saat itu. Tetapi tetap berakhir pada satu titik; aku menikah dengan _Sensei_ yang akan menjamin masa depanku karena Ibu tak sanggup membayar uang kuliahku sama sekali.

Saat itu hatiku terenyuh. Ibu sudah sangat berusaha selama ini sendirian. Aku harusnya juga sadar kalau beasiswa sangat susah didapatkan oleh orang yang tidak terlalu berprestasi sepertiku. Dan malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk menerima pernikahanku.

* * *

"Hee? Kau serius, _Pig_?"

Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku menceritakan masalahku pada _Forehead_ yang aku yakin akan menentangku.

"Kau … kau sangat muda, _Pig_! Belum saatnya kau menikah."

"Pelankan suaramu sedikit, Nyonya _Forehead_!"

Sakura tampak kalut. "Tapi … tapi kau sangat muda. Kauyakin dia tidak mempermaikanmu? Orang kaya banyak selir, _lho_."

Kata-kata Sakura memuat hatiku ngilu. Itu yang kutakutkan. Selir. Seram.

"Aku … tak punya pilihan, _Forehead_."

"Kau punya pilihan, _Pig_. Kau pasti bisa mengusahakan beasiswa. Kau juga boleh meminjam uang orang tuaku dahulu. _Err_ … bukan apa-apa. Aku tak bisa mempercayainya, _Pig. Well_ … apa sih, yang dia harapkan dari bocah SMA sepertimu?"

Tepat seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Apa sih lebihku sehingga _Sensei_ yang sudah sempurna itu mau memilihku? Orang-orang memang mengakui kecantikanku yang alami, akan tetapi itu saja tidak cukup, bukan?

"Entahlah, _Forehead_ , kita lihat ke depan saja."

* * *

Seperti biasa, _Sensei_ mengantarku pulang. Tetapi kali ini agak berbeda. _Sensei_ memberikanku sebuah bingkisan.

"Pakailah itu, kita akan makan malam dengan orang tuaku hari ini dan membicarakan pernikahan kita."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "EEEH? _Sen_ —Shisui- _kun_. Aku belum siap. Aku … tampangku sangat kusut hari ini karena ujian mendadak dari Asuma- _sensei_."

"Kau masih cantik, kok. Mau berapa kali ujian pun cantikmu tidak luntur."

Ah, dia semakin gencar menggodaku akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku.

"Ibumu juga sudah di sana bersama orang tuaku."

"EEEEHH?"

Dia selalu bisa membuat jantung ini tidak berada di tempatnya.

* * *

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku sampai di mansion _Sensei_. Rumah dengan gaya tradisional khas Jepang itu sangat besar. Tak lama setelah sampai, aku disambut oleh pelayan di sana untuk berganti baju.

Baju yang diberikan _Sensei_ adalah yukata berwarna ungu muda yang sangat cantik. Tunggu dulu … darimana _Sensei_ tahu warna kesukaanku ungu?

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun menuju tempat makan malam yang diarahkan oleh pelayan di sana. Di ruangan itu sudah ada ibuku yang juga memakai yukata, ayah dan ibu _Sensei_ , dan _Sensei_ sendiri.

Wanita berambut hitam legam itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekatiku. " _Ara_ … jadi ini calon anakku? Cantik sekali. Benar 'kan, _Anata_?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang kuyakini adalah ayah _Sensei_ mengangguk penuh karisma khas Uchiha. Aku pun menoleh ke arah _Sensei_ yang menggunakan yukata juga. Aku tak bisa menahan agar pipiku tak memanas melihat _Sensei_ yang sangat menawan.

 _Sensei_ hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresiku yag selalu saja seperti itu ketika melihatnya.

"Ayo duduk, Sayangku," ajak ibu _Sensei_.

Makan malam itu dilewati seperti biasa. Mereka menyetujui seratus persen pernikahanku dengan _Sensei_. Mereka juga tidak memikirkan jarak umur atau apapun itu. Akhirnya, pernikahanku dan _Sensei_ disetujui saat musim semi tanggal 17 April, dan itu 2 bulan dari sekarang.

Makan malam diakhiri dengan minum sake. Ibu, ibu _Sensei_ , dan ayah _Sensei_ sudah mabuk. _Sensei_ wajahnya juga sedikit memerah yang menandakan ia juga sedikit mabuk. Aku hanya meminum sedikit karena masih dilarang oleh ibuku.

Tiba-tiba _Sensei_ menarik tanganku. Ia menunjuk suatu tempat dengan dagunya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Tempat itu adalah halaman belakang kediaman _Sensei_. Hawa dingin bulan Februari membuatku sedikit merinding. Tiba-tiba _Sensei_ merangkulku. "Dingin, ya?"

"Ya…."

"Ino, terima kasih, ya?"

"Untuk apa, Shisui- _kun_?"

"Sudah menerima lamaranku."

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Hmm. Terima kasih juga, Shisui- _kun_ , sudah menerimaku apa adanya."

 _Sensei_ menatap mata _aquamarine_ -ku. Aku membalas tatapan dari _onyx_ kelam Sensei. Aku baru menyadari kalau bulu mata _Sensei_ sangat indah. _Sensei_ mendekatkan wajahnya denganku. Aku yang terbawa suasana juga menutup mataku dan sedikit berjinjit. Aku bisa merasakan napas _Sensei_ yang hangat di hidungku. Baunya masih sama, bau _mint_. Aku menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kokoh itu membuatku menjauh. "Ah, aku hampir saja melanggar sumpahku." _Sensei_ tertawa kecil ke arahku.

Aku yang sebenarnya sedikit kecewa, juga tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _Sensei_ yang kadang juga bisa kekanakan.

 _Onyx Sensei_ kembali menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kuharap kau jangan mundur ya, Ino."

Aku tak pernah lebih semangat dari itu mengiyakan kata-kata seseorang.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya. Aku yang dimabuk asmara selalu mengunjungi _Sensei_. Aku juga selalu diantar oleh _Sensei_ pulang. Dan yang paling penting, kami melakukannya diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan pihak sekolah.

Rumor tersebar begitu cepat seperti kecepatan air yang meresap pada tisu. Dari yang kudengar, ada salah satu siswa yang melihatku berduaan dengan _Sensei_. Dan yang lebih parah, rumor tentangku yang akan menikah dengan _Sensei_ juga tersebar. Aku sangat percaya bahwa bukan Sakura lah yang menyebarkan rumor itu. Aku tahu dia bukan orang seperti itu.

 _Sensei_ itu impian hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini. Bahkan beberapa guru muda juga tertarik pada _Sensei_. Tak heran jika gosip dan kabar miring tentang seseorang yang dekat dengan _Sensei_ tersebar begitu luas. Apalagi _Sensei_ juga memutuskan untuk menikah denganku.

"Rumornya menyebar begitu cepat, _Pig_!"

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Ya…. Bagaimana ini, _Forehead_?"

"Entahlah, mereka juga menyebarkan gosip tidak sedap tentangmu, _Pig_."

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya. Mereka bahkan mengucapkan sendiri di depanku."

Sakura hanya mengehela napasnya. Satu hari ini aku menghindari _Sensei_ agar tidak ada yang curiga padaku. Aku juga memang sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang mereka katakan persis dengan yang kaukatakan, _Forehead_. Apa sih, yang diharapkan _Sensei_ dari bocah SMA sepertiku? Pasti banyak wanita cantik di luar sana yang mengincar _Sensei_. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa ibuku menjualku pada _Sensei_."

Sakura mendekatiku dan memelukku. "Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu, _Pig_."

"Terima kasih, _Forehead_."

Katakan aku gadis labil. Aku akui itu. Pada hari itu aku memutuskan untuk mundur dari segala yang ditawarkan oleh _Sensei_. Dikucilkan oleh kelompok sosial itu memang tidak enak. Aku sebagai seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja memang tidak pantas dengan seseorang sesempurna _Sensei_. Aku … tidak berhak untuk mengubah hidupku seperti Cinderella yang menemukan pangerannya. Aku ini manusia iasa.

Sakura mendukung keputusanku dan mau membantuku untuk belajar agar mendapatkan beasiswa. Selain itu Sakura juga akan meminta orang tuanya untuk membantuku jika nyatanya aku tidak mendapatkan beasiswa.

Saat pulang aku juga memilih untuk pulang sendiri dengan mengendap-endap tanpa diketahui _Sensei_. Dengan begitu, sudah genap sehari aku menghindari _Sensei_.

Malamnya, aku menceritakan pada Ibu semuanya. Ibu tak bisa menyanggah apa-apa lagi. Ia menyerah dan akan mendukungku kalau memang itu yang terbaik.

Seminggu berlalu aku menghindari _Sensei_. Kelulusanku pun juga sudah di depan mata, tinggal menghitung hari. Dengan begitu aku juga bisa terlepas dari _Sensei_. Aku sejujurnya … sangat merindukan _Sensei_ , tapi aku harus sanggup untuk menghindarinya.

Selama itu, kulihat _Sensei_ masih berusaha untuk mencariku. Beberapa hari ia mengunjungi rumahku, aku dan ibu pura-pura sedang tidak berada di rumah.

"Ino."

Suara ini adalah suara yang tidak ingin aku dengar saat ini. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku berusaha untuk berlari. Aku mungkin sudah bisa sampai kantin jika saja tangan yang kokoh itu tidak menahanku.

"Ikut aku."

Aku berusaha untuk memberontak. "Lepaskan aku, _Sensei_."

Mereka yang melihatku membuat 'sedikit' keributan menatap horor ke arahku. Aku … tidak ingin ditatap seperti itu lagi.

Beberapa siswi mulai berbisik menggosipkanku dan ibuku.

Dan di saat seperti ini … Si Brengsek itu datang. Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Jangan bilang kalau dia yang menyebarkan rumor buruk tentangku.

"Cinderella hanya ada dalam dongeng, Yamanaka. Jangan coba mengubah hidupmu itu seperti jalang."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sabaku! Kau berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah." Aku melihat _Sensei_ sekilas. Baru kali ini aku melihat _Sensei_ begitu marah.

"Kau yang akan menemui kepala sekolah, guru pengganti. Kau memacari muridmu sendiri bahkan mengajaknya menikah. Walaupun kau hanya guru pengganti, pelanggaran tetap pelanggaran."

 _Sensei_ hanya mengepalkan tangannya sebelah lagi. Ia pun menarikku. "Ikut aku, Ino!"

Dan di sinilah aku. Di ruangan UKS, di tempat di mana aku mulai memiliki benih-benih cinta kepada _Sensei_. Di mana aku resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan _Sensei_. Dan mungkin juga akan berakhir di sini.

 _Sensei_ menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Punggungku terbentur dengan tembok yang berada di belakangku. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya masih penuh dengan emosi.

Aku menarik napas pelan. "Kau sudah tahu tentang rumor itu 'kan, _Sensei_?"

Sejujurnya aku agak takut dengan ekspresi _Sensei_ saat ini. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkilat penuh emosi. "Persetan dengan rumor. Aku tidak peduli, Ino. Kenyataannya … kenyataannya aku memang mencintaimu. Bagaimana caraku untuk menunjukkannya lagi?"

Aku melihat raut wajahnya dari emosi berubah menjadi putus asa. "Aku tahu, ini takkan berhasil. Seharusnya aku tak begini." Ia pun berbalik dan melepaskanku. Beberapa kali ia menjambak rambut ikalnya.

Setelah lama keheningan tercipta di antara kami, akhirnya _Sensei_ berbicara. "Kalau memang itu maumu, silakan, Ino. Kalau memang kau belum siap, silakan. Kau bebas sekarang. Kau boleh mundur."

Aku menatap punggung _Sensei_ tak percaya. _Sensei_ pun berbalik. Aku tak pernah melihat _Sensei_ sekacau itu. Aku melihatnya, air mata menggantung di ujung matanya.

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir deras. Tanpa suara, tanpa isakan. Aku sangat merindukan orang yang di hadapanku ini, tapi aku malah menyakitinya.

"Bilang pada ibumu permintaan maafku. Aku juga akan mengatakan pada orang tuaku bahwa ini memang tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Aku memang salah."

Air mataku masih mengalir. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sensei seperti ini.

"Kau boleh pergi. Aku besok akan kembali ke pekerjaan asliku. Kau tak perlu mneghindariku lagi karena aku yang akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

Aku mendekati _Sensei_ , tanpa berpikir panjang, akupun memeluk tubuh tegap itu. "Jangan … aku tidak mau…."

Kuharap aku tak menyesali keputusanku lagi. Heh, aku masih labil.

"Aku juga mencintai Shisui- _kun_. Sangat malah. Satu minggu ini sangat menyiksaku." Aku makin mngeratkan pelukanku pada _Sensei_.

Seperti _dejavu_ , eh? Aku menangis lagi di dadanya.

"Aku mau menikah dengan Shisui- _kun_. Aku takkan mempedulikan kata-kata orang lain lagi." Aku memberi sedikit jeda agar aku bisa mengatur napasku lagi. "Aku … _gomen ne_ , Shisui- _kun_. Tapi … aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa sih, yang kau harapkan dari bocah SMA sepertiku?"

 _Sensei_ menyamai tingginya dengan tinggiku agar _onyx-_ nya dapat bertemu langsung dengan _aquamarine_ -ku. "Kau percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama?"

Ino hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kau memang hanya siswi SMA biasa yang kebetulan diberi anugerah kecantikan." _Sensei_ menarik ujung-ujung bibirku agar aku seperti tersenyum. Setidaknya aku sudah lega melihat wajahnya yang sudah mulai ceria kembali. "Senyum ini membunuhku, tau. Senyum itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menunduk. "Kau masih ingat Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi? Itachi? Saudara Sasuke? Temanku sewaktu SMP?

"Aku sepupunya. Aku melihatmu pertama kali saat itu. Saat kau mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya di rumah Sasuke."

Aku menatap _Sensei_ tak percaya. Itu sudah lama sekali, saat itu aku masih kelas satu SMP.

"Aku percaya takdir itu takkan datang tanpa usaha. Dan sekarang aku berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu, dekat denganmu lagi." _Sensei_ mengusap pipiku.

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kuraih tengkuk _Sensei_ dan kucium bibir _Sensei_.

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun melepas ciumanku pada _Sensei_. "Gadis nakal. Aku tunjukkan bagaimana orang dewasa berciuman."

" _Kyaaa_ Shisui- _kun_! Kau mengatakan takkan menyentuhku sebelum kita resmi, 'kan?"

"Kau sudah terlanjur menyentuhku, Ino. Kau harus tanggung jawab sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi … 17 April?"

"Tentu! Jangan mengulur waktu lagi, Ino!"

" _KYAA Senseeeii_!"

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

 **A/N :** Kya kya kelaaaaarrrr. Yaaayy walaupun agak telat dikit tapi gpp lah yhaaa. Another crack pair yang aku buat, semoga sukaaaa. Jadi maji de itu artinya seriously? Ya macam ungkapan ga percaya gitu, pasti sebagian udah pada tau, tapi ini informasi tambahan buat yang ga tau. Ini didedikasikan buat event LOVE4INO. Makin saying deh sama bidadari kita yang satu ini. Yosh! Review-nya dong reader-tachi. Review dari kalian adalah semangka akuuu~ Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnyaaa huehuehue

* * *

 _ **OMAKE 1**_

5 tahun yang lalu

Normal POV

Dua orang pemuda itu sedang bersantai di musim panas yang sangat terik saat itu. Mereka hanya melihat adik mereka dan teman-temannya yang sedang berbagi es lilin di ruang tamu sembari mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Sasuke punya teman-teman yang cantik ya, Itachi."

Yang dipanggil Itachi menyunggingkan semyumnya. "Kau suka anak kecil, Shisui? _Lolicon_?" Itachi tertawa kecil karena pengakuan sepupunya ini.

"5 tahun lagi mereka akan tumbuh jadi gadis cantik. Aku yakin itu."

"Sekali _lolicon_ tetap _lolicon_ , Shisui," ejek Itachi sembari menahan tawanya yang hendak meledak.

"Kau…!"

 _Pirang…._

* * *

 _ **OMAKE 2**_

6 bulan yang lalu

"Kau kapan cuti melahirkan sih, Yuugao?"

Gadis berambut ungu itu memukul kepala lelaki di sampingnya. "Kaupikir wanita bisa melahirkan di bulan keempat kandungan, Shisui- _baka_?"

"Kau lama sekali, sih. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menggantikanmu."

"Bisakah kau bersabar 4 bulan lagi, Shisui?"


End file.
